Avance Para El Año 2018
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Así como el titulo indica es un avance con las historia que tengo pensado poder subir este año.


**Avance Para El Año 2018**

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece y tampoco Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?, aquí les traigo un avance de las historias que pienso estrenar y aquellas que espero continuar este 2018, gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer mis historias, no colocare fecha específica de publicación, ni están en orden numérico ya que esta programación puede estar sujeta a cambios de última hora, solo se colocarán las historias que estimo poder realizar, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo.

Cada título mostrara su universo, tengan en cuenta que algunas historias serán con los OCS pero como un mundo alterno a los mismos, es decir, como si fuera una dimensión alterna, con los mismos personajes pero con una historia diferente, si hiciera una historia tipo gendenberd seria mundo de género inverso y un mundo espejo seria con una con los personajes en actitudes diferentes, perdonen el enredo es que solamente quería explicar eso.

v **Continuación y culminación de Flor de Invierno:** _(universo de Leah)_

El amuleto de Avalor ha pasado de princesa a princesa por muchos años, la nueva reina Sofía está felizmente casada con el amor de su vida, el ahora rey de Enchancia, Hugo, tienen una hija llamada Leah de 9 años y un hijo de 5 años llamado Darien. La princesa Leah ha sido escogida por el amuleto, un día, su primo Andrew es presa de los celos y decide inculparla con sus padres.

Sofía es una buena madre pero sí hay una cosa que ella no puede soportar son las mentiras, segadas por el enojo madre e hija discuten y Hugo, trata de ser el intermediario, las ama y sabe que solo se han dejado llevar por la situación pero Leah se siente frustrada y se encuentra con el antiguo poso de los deseos, la ira le gana a la razón y la primogénita de Sofía desea que su madre no se case con su padre, ahora su familia no existe y sus padres son infelices, el amuleto la maldice enviándola al pasado para remediar el futuro. ¿Podrá reparar el daño que ha hecho?

v **Una Bruja Peligrosa y Ambiciosa:** _(universo de Leah)_

El rey Garrick sigue siendo fiel al amor de su difunta esposa pero una malvada bruja quiere quedarse con el reino de Albuquerque y para ello lo hechiza, hace que se enamore de ella y se casen, Axel y Hugo no confían en ella.

La familia real de Enchancia también está invitada a la boda pero Sofía se da cuenta de la trampa y junto con los príncipes intentarán desenmascarar a esta mujer.

v **Continuación de Nuestra Historia:** _(universo de Adriana pero en una historia diferente)_

Axel es conocido por todos como el mujeriego, no habido chica con la que no saliera y corazón que no haya roto, ¿habrá alguna chica que se le resista?, Amber es famosa por la ser la chica más popular de su escuela, todos los príncipes quieren salir con ella pero ¿acaso es feliz?, ¿habrá un chico que pueda llegar a su corazón?, ¿cómo podrán dos príncipes dejar la soledad para alcanzar la felicidad?

v **El Cumpleaños Más Magnífico:** _(universo de Leah)_

La hija de Amber y Desmond, Diana, está por cumplir su sexto cumpleaños y Amber quiere una fiesta grande para su pequeña, lo más grande que se pueda, puesto que su lema es _"más grande es mejor"_ y su hija la apoya pero su hijo y su esposo no están convencidos que de que esto funcione.

v **Continuación de Una Nueva Vida:** _(universo de Adriana)_

Hugo y Sofía están casados, una mañana Sofía se levanta con nauseas y mareos y algunos olores le dan fatiga, esto comienza a preocupar a Hugo, ¿qué tendrá Sofía?

v **Continuación de Mi Niña:** _(universo de Adriana)_

"Papi, tengo novio" - Hugo se atragantó con el vino que tomaba mientras su esposa y su hijo mayor le ayudaban a calmar su tos, entre tanto su hija menor no dejaba de sonreírle pensando que sus palabras habían sido lo más natural del mundo pero la verdad era que Hugo no podía creer lo que había oído, su hija, su pequeña princesita con un ¿NOVIO?, no podía ser, el mataría a cualquier tonto que le robara a la luz de sus ojos.

v **La Luna de Miel:** _(universo de Leah)_

Toda boda tiene su luna de miel y Sofía y Hugo están por vivir la suya, ¿qué cosas les esperan en estos días, los dos solos?

v **Hugo y El Amuleto:** _(universo de Leah)_

Una tarde de práctica del Derby Volador se convertirá en una pesadilla para Sofia, gracias a slickwell, el malvado ex mayordomo de Rudistan regresara y la secuestrara, aunque el amuleto se resbala del cuello de Sofia y es Hugo quien lo encuentra. Él sabe que ella nunca se lo quita, por lo que intuye que algo anda mal y va solo a buscarla aunque no sabe dónde empezar y el amuleto le enviará ayuda, ¿quién será?

v **El Secreto de James:** _(universo de Leah)_

Sol adora ver a sus primos Leah y Andrew correr en el Derby Volador y sueña con tener su propio pegaso y acompañarlos pero su padre siempre se lo prohíbe diciéndole que no quiere que se lastime, a pesar de que su tía Sofia, su tío Hugo y él formaron parte del equipo pero ¿qué más se esconde detrás de la negación de James a que su hija también lo haga?

v **La Magia de Un Príncipe:** _(universo de Leah)_

Lei Lani y su familia han regresado a Enchancia de visita y Sofia está muy contenta pero lamentablemente Chrystal la necesita para una reunión con los otros protectores, la princesa de Hakalo sorprendentemente sabe sobre estos y las Islas Místicas, así que las acompaña pero Mamanu las ha seguido y se ha vuelto más fuerte por lo que le es muy fácil dejarlas indefensas y también a los protectores, sin embargo Chrysta huye para buscar a la única persona que puede ayúdales, Hugo, ¿podrá el joven príncipe salvar a las Islas Místicas y sobre todo a su novia?

v **Crossover entre Miraculous Ladybug y Sofia The First - Una Princesa Miraculous:** _(universo de Leah pero en una historia diferente)_

Los Marubianos crearon muchas joyas mágicas pero ¿de dónde sacaron las ideas para crearlos?, ¿hay más de los que se conocen?, al parecer ever realm no es el único mundo en el que se encuentran.

Por otro lado el maestro Fu recuerda un secreto que su maestro le dijo hace muchos años y cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen problemas con un akumatizado que viaja entre dimensiones decide revelarlo, ¿qué tipo de conexión tienen ever realm y el mudo de Miraculous Ladybug?

v **Especial - El Malvado Diago:** _(universo de Leah)_

Sofía disfruta de la felicidad con su familia pero nada la preparará para lo que se avecina, un malvado brujo llamado Diago, se ha apoderado de varios reinos lejanos y ahora busca los reinos de Enchancia y de Albuquerque pero para ello deberá deshacerse de Hugo y Axel por lo que tiene un plan. Por si fuera poco se ha obsesionado con Sofía, la secuestra y en su lugar coloca a su malvada copia, Sofía la peor, para que Hugo y sus hijos no sospechen nada pero no cuenta con que Leah es tan intuitiva como su madre, ahora Hugo tendrá que velar por la protección de sus hijos con la ayuda de Cedric y su sobrina Calista y al mismo tiempo salvar a Sofía pero su hija no se quedara así y tratará de ayudar a sus padres.

v **Especial - Sofia vs Sofia:** _(universo de Leah)_

Sofia la peor está de vuelta y ahora busca a Hugo ya que al igual que la original está enamorada de él pero este amor es más bien una obsesión, solo Sofia y su hija podrán vencerla.

v **Especial del día del Padre - Un Padre y Su Hija:** _(universo de Leah)_

Leah crece cada día más, aprende magia con el señor Cedric y mejora en algunos deportes como el Derby Volador con su mamá y Hugo está orgulloso de ella pero en el fondo se siente algo desplazado de la vida de su hija, ¿qué hará al respecto?


End file.
